


A Shiver, Then a Sigh

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Gore and Smut, Humans Treated as Livestock, M/M, Rape and Torture of Humans, Vampires, accidental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Vampire Minseok is proud of his first two childer, but eternity is still lacking without that special someone until he meets bright, beautiful Jongdae and decides to make the boy his forever.





	A Shiver, Then a Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a translation of one of the lines from Overdose. 
> 
> Written for EXO-M Fest 2018, Prompt 57:  Minseok is Jongdae's vampire sire. Noncon, blood, dark themes are all fine.  Include Jongdae's turning in the fic if possible.
> 
> (In regard to the noncon/violence tags: EXO-M are (mostly) decent to each other, but they gleefully and viciously use humans for food and sex like the amoral vampires they are. If you're squeamish or a vegan, this might not be the fic for you.)

Minseok has been a vampire for centuries, and he's mostly content with the existence he's built for himself.  He's turned two childer over the years to alleviate the boredom and loneliness, but though they all share a deep sense of kinship along with an oversized mansion on the edge of Beijing, Minseok hadn't known exactly what he wanted in a permanent companion when he'd made his initial selections.

His first childe was a reserved young man chosen because Minseok had desired a companion but hadn't wanted to be smothered.  However, undeath had warped Yifan's introversion into reclusion, so Minseok had ended up feeling almost as alone in the huge house as he had before.  His second childe has a much more playful personality, and Minseok hadn't been displeased when that turned out to mean he likes to toy with his food.  But Han, while entertaining, isn't interested in more than a familial relationship with his sire, preferring to use females for his carnal pleasures.

Now, Yifan and Han have each sired a childe of their own, and Minseok is happy to see his little family grow.  Especially since he's found the absolute perfect companion for the rest of his life—he's playful and outgoing enough to pique Minseok's interest in life again without often straying into obnoxious territory, and he's _very_  enthusiastic in bed.  He's even Korean, studying abroad and adorably butchering the Mandarin that is now second nature to Minseok.

Minseok is entirely sure that this Kim Jongdae is going to be  _delightful_.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

"Can you hear me, Kitten?"

The voice is familiar but so far away, a sound swaddled in cotton like a butterfly in a cocoon.

"Dae?"

The voice flutters again, fragile wings beating against the darkness and pain.

"Come back to me, now, Kitten."

It's a struggle, but eventually the wings flutter enough to crack the darkness open into rainbows of infrared, only to blink repeatedly as they try to wash the world into recognizable form.  Floating above is a face made of a spectrum of smiles, a wide, gummy grin that is a lot toothier than it was before.

Before—

"Hyung?" comes the rattle from a too-dry throat.  

But it seems that monsters can be merciful, for warmth is dripped between parched lips.  Reflex kicks in, teeth are pressed through soft surrender and then life is gushing forth to be swallowed in desperate pulls.

"That's it, Kitten," the voice—Hyung?—soothes, and warmth spreads out from throat to chest at the approving words.  "My pretty little pet."

The pain recedes, melting away before the flood of heat, and though the source is withdrawn well before slaking all thirst, it's enough to allow more complex thoughts to form.

Complex  _questions_.

"What...  happened?"

The psychedelic smile widens, curving eyes into crescents.  "My Kitten is so strong! Recovering so quickly, and you remember who I am."

"Hyung.  'Seok." This knowledge is automatic, intrinsic, accompanied by a fire in his chest and a spark in his groin.

"That's right.  And do you remember who you are?"

A pause while the neurons slowly light up like stars winking in to brighten the velvet sky.  But then—

"I'm... Dae?"

"Yes, Kitten."  That soothing voice strokes Dae's eardrums softly, matching the gentle fingers tracing patterns through his hair.

"But... what happened?" he asks again, sure that Something Important has recently occurred though he can't dig out the memory of exactly  _what_  from the foam peanuts packed inside his skull.

"Why don't you tell me, Kitten?" Seok asks.  "You remember, don't you?"

Dae doesn't, but he fiercely  _wants_  to.  He  _must_  remember, because that's what Seok expects and Dae can’t bear to disappoint his Hyung.

"I... we... you..."  A memory of a moan wraps itself around the base of Dae's spine.  "Fucking," he breathes. "We were fucking. You were in me."

"I was," Seok agrees.  "I like being in you."

Dae closes his eyes to better absorb the tingling praise, but the fingers in his hair stop stroking; tighten.

"Then what happened, Kitten?"  Seok's smile is wide and pointed and—

"You bit me."  Dae has a fleeting sense of fear, then anger, then shame.  "Hyung. I came. I came so fucking hard and you  _bit_  me."

"I did," Seok agrees again, just as calmly, as if Dae hadn't screamed in ecstasy and then in panic.  "And what did I say to you right before?"

"That... that I'm yours.  That I'll be yours forever."  Any shreds of lingering alarm drift away as the words tumble out of his mouth.

"And so you will, Kitten," Seok smiles.  "Now sleep. Hyung will be here when you wake, and I'll have a nice, juicy vessel for you."

Dae doesn't know what that is but he's content that Seok is here, will be here, will have what Dae needs.  He lets the cotton close in again around his mind.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

When he wakes again it's because Seok is sliding into him, slippery but un-stretched.  Dae yelps, more startled than pained, but Seok just holds him down and thrusts until he's completely buried inside Dae, settling against him with a sigh.  Dae's knee is hooked over Seok's shoulder, the other leg is draped across his muscular thigh and he's grinning down at Dae just like he always does when he fucks him like this.

"You looked so sweet, Kitten," Seok purrs, blinking those big feline eyes at Dae seductively.  "So innocent and pure when you're asleep." Seok withdraws a little only to thrust back into him, hard and deep and claiming.  "You always feel so good for Hyung," he rumbles. "My Kitten looks so fucking sexy speared on Hyung's cock."

Dae moans, arching his spine as Seok uses him roughly, shredding the silky sheets beneath him with nails he didn't realize were razor-sharp.  Seok's nails are sharp, too, as he demonstrates by raking them down Dae's body from clavicle to navel, and his shout of pain and surprise turns into a hitching sigh as the bleeding wounds close almost as soon as they're opened, leaving trails of stinging pleasure racing across the unbroken skin.

"Yes, Kitten," Seok laughs.  "Now we can have some  _real_  fun."

He claws Dae again, deeper, drawing lines of fire down his pec and across his nipple.  Again, Dae arches against his Hyung, clenches tight around him as those fluid hips keep hammering away.  Dae shifts his own bladed fingers from the silken sheets to Seok's silky skin, slicing his own sin down deltoid, triceps, forearm as Seok throws his head back and moans.

"That's it, Kitten," Seok pants above him, elongated canines glinting in the half-light.  "Sharpen those claws."

Dae does, again and again until the heady scent of blood fills the air, reminding him he's fucking  _thirsty_.  Seok's arms, chest, and shoulders are dripping with crimson and it's calling to Dae until the only thing to do is dig his new claws into Seok's muscular back and pull himself up to bury his face against his Hyung's neck.  His own teeth are way longer and sharper than they ever were before and they're perfect to sink, slash, suck against the vein just under the sensitive skin.

Seok shouts, shudders, spurts inside him, digging his own claws deep into Dae's thigh, his ribs.  Dae doesn't care—he welcomes the piercing, pulsing pleasure-pain that's the perfect garnish for the intoxicating cocktail he's drawing over eager lips and greedy tongue.  

"Yes," Seok hisses, voice rumbling beneath Dae's mouth.  "Such a  _good_  Kitten."

Sated, satisfied, sloppy, Dae swallows one last time before surrendering again to sleep.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Minseok smiles down with pride at his newest creation, somehow still so innocent-looking in sleep despite the blood smeared over his face and come smeared over his stomach.  His feisty little Kitten—his bright, beautiful Jongdae—is shaping up to be a perfect childe, just as Minseok knew he would be.

He'd revived quickly, and while it's clear his mind is still clouded by the effects of the transformation, he's at least vaguely aware of who he is and who his sire is, and he's still as enthusiastic beneath Minseok as he always has been.  He hasn't freaked out at all, unlike Yifan's inaugural attempt at sirehood, a strong, combat-trained emo kid who's languishing in chains in the basement until he decides to accept his new existence or until Yifan decides to end it. And Jongdae's feeding readily, on his own initiative, unlike Han's current little project, whom Minseok can often hear whining through the walls about how she's a vegan and can't she just eat tomato soup instead.

Yet little Dae is perfect, everything he could have hoped for, the absolute pinnacle of Minseok's brood.  He brushes blood-slick hair off his Kitten's forehead, gloating internally about his apt choice. He's going to be  _so_  much fun.

A whimper from the corner draws Minseok's attention to the tiny little vessel he'd brought to feed his brand-new fledgling.  It's trembling, watching him with huge, terrified eyes over a gagged mouth and bound limbs, waiting helplessly to feed the predators that pounced as it walked drunkenly down the wrong alley.  Minseok had intended to give it to Dae to fuck and drain, having carefully chosen the smallest female vessel from their herd as his nascent childe's first prey. But Dae had looked so fuckable himself, lying in Minseok's bed so serenely, uncontrolled fangs protruding between those kittenish lips, that Minseok had to take him first.  And then Dae had chosen to feed from his sire while they fucked, triggering both of them to orgasm as Jongdae slaked his omnipresent fledgling thirst.

Minseok eyes the little snack-sized vessel, contemplating draining it himself to replenish what his childe had drawn off.  But he still wants his Kitten's first kill to be sweet and easy, so he leaves the tiny vessel where it is, within easy reach of his fledgling, and silently steps out of the darkened bedroom to tend his own growing thirst.  Maybe Han would want to share one with him, blow off some of the steam built up by his frustrating fledgling. Minseok's already nude and covered in blood, so Han's particularly savage feeding style can't disrupt his sire's usually-finicky hygiene any more than it already is.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Han's already pounding away at a vessel when Minseok finds him.  He's eviscerated the thing, its entrails strewn all over the feeding-room floor, but Han is as careful as he is cruel so the vessel is very shocky but still alive as Han's cock splits it open.

"Rough day?" Minseok asks.

"The fucking worst," Han answers, inhuman body enabling him to easily hammer away without sweating or panting like baser creatures.  "So if you've come here to gloat about your perfect little prize, you can take that smug smirk right back out of here."

"Is that any way to speak to your sire?" Minseok chides, but he's grinning as Han growls and slams more viciously into the dying vessel.  "I just came to ask if you were going to finish your meal. Dae's fed from me twice now, so I want to be topped off if the trend continues."

Han curls his lip.  "Such a fucking Daddy's boy, nursing from his sire," he sneers, but he gestures permissively at the front half of the vessel sprawled over the feeding bench.

"You were like that for the first week, too, until you remembered you like pussy," Minseok scoffs, crouching beside the vessel.  "And I'm sure my Kitten will remember what an independent, wicked little troll he is soon enough. In the meantime, I'm not going to complain that he's content to hang off my neck as well as my dick."

Minseok grabs the vessel's long, tangled hair, using it to wrench its head back and to the side to expose the thready pulse in its neck.  His fangs extend as he bites down and begins to suck, wrinkling his nose at the despair-soured blood Han seems to prefer.

"Don't kill it before I get off," Han protests, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

But Minseok can feel the vessel's pulse fading against his lips, so he reaches inside the thing's emptied abdomen to wrap his hand around the birth canal sheathing his childe's cock.  Minseok squeezes tighter and tighter as Han fucks the flaccid flesh, and Han climaxes with a groan just as Minseok sucks the last of the life out of the brutalized vessel.

"Fuck, that was good," Han pants.  "But now I hate you and your perfect fledgling even more—I'm supposed to have my cock buried in XingXing, not livestock, for fuck's sake, but she's still strong enough to fight back even though she refuses to feed properly."

"You wanted a sturdy toy," Minseok reminds him, tossing the used-up vessel into the incineration chute.  "If she's that much trouble, I'll help you chain her."

"I don't want to chain her," Han pouts.  "I want her to drain a pretty vessel while I pound her tight little twat."

"Replace 'twat' with 'ass' and 'her' with 'him' and I swear I had the same conversation with Yifan this morning."

"Yeah, well.   _Your_  first childe wasn't perfect, either."

"Hey," the childe in question complains, striding into the feeding room with a whimpering vessel in tow.  "At least Ge didn't have to end either of us. Fuck if I know what else to do with Zitao. He hates vampires, hates being one, and he particularly hates  _me_  for turning him into one."

Minseok frowns.  His delight in his newest childe is being dampened by the unhappiness of his elder childer, and while Minseok is happy to let Yifan manage the daily decisions that keep them wealthy and well-fed and protected, and twice as happy to let Han manage all their social interactions with other covens, he  _is_  their sire and it's his responsibility to take care of his childer.

"How about this:  Han, go buy a bottle of tomato juice, empty that shit out, hang a vessel upside down, slit its throat, and catch the draining blood in the juice bottle.  Your little vegan only  _thinks_  she wants veggies, but once she tastes the fresh blood, her instincts should kick in, especially if it's in a non-living container she's used to getting nutrition from.  Once you get her feeding well, her mind will clear and you should be able to wean her onto live prey once she settles."

"Worth a try," Han shrugs, chucking stray bits of vessel into the incineration hatch.  Minseok doesn't mind that he's a messy eater, but he's trained both his childer to clean the fuck up when they're done.

Turning to his eldest, Minseok tilts his head in consideration.  Tao feeds well per Yifan's reports, and it's been two months since the turning.  He should be past most of the neonate cloudiness and confusion and starting to mature, but instead of becoming less cognizant of his prior life, Zitao is clinging to his memories and making himself miserable.

"Yifan, if you don't want to end your boy and start over fresh, then you've got to distract him until he forgets he was ever anything but your childe.  Sacrifice your solitude for a bit and spend time with him, turn on the charm, shower him with gifts. Get him out of the basement and chain him to your bed, keep him fucked out and blissful, don’t give him time to dwell on what he used to be.  The more he engages with his new reality, the faster the old one should fade.”

Yifan nods.  "Yeah, you're probably right that keeping him chained alone in the dark now that he's fully aware of his surroundings isn't doing me any favors."

Minseok pats both his boys on their shoulders.  "If you want to keep them, we'll figure it out together.  As far as whether they'll ever form the type of attachment that you’re hoping for, well, you should both know first-hand that's not something I can help you with."

His childer snort in unison, making their sire smile.  They've been together for over a century, and while they may not regularly share sex, they do share a home and meals and a variety of other interests.  They're family, and they'll get through raising the next generation by supporting each other like they always do.

"Does anyone else need anything while I'm out?" Han asks, heading for the door.

"We're still low on booze for the vessels after the last party, and with the two of you fretting after your fledglings round the clock, we're almost out of coffee to feed them, too," Minseok reports.  Vampires can't stomach the usual carrier liquids for alcohol and caffeine, but they're still affected by the chemicals once dissolved in a vessel's bloodstream, so preloading their meals happens fairly often.

"And get some more lube," Yifan adds.  "Tao expects it, even though I've tried to tell him he doesn't need it."

"Okay, so, coffee, booze, lube, and tomato juice.  The poor cashier is going to wonder what kind of party we're having," Han grins wickedly.

"Well, refrain from inviting it over to find out," Minseok cautions.  "The fledglings will make enough of a mess without you setting a bad example."

"But I'm a bad boy—what other kind of example would I set?" Han calls over his shoulder as he heads out of the feeding room, hopefully going to shower and dress in decent, blood-free clothing before going out to flirt shamelessly with vessels (and buy some tomato juice).

Minseok generally prefers it when both himself and his environment are clean and tidy, but he doesn't bother to clean himself up before returning to his little Kitten.  His sheets are ruined already, and Dae is only going to bloody both of them further when he wakes up again.

He cuddles up behind his sleeping childe, intending only to be close and comforting, ready whenever his Kitten rouses, disoriented and thirsty.  But as soon as he fits his body against the boy, Jongdae unconsciously presses his ass back against him, smearing Minseok's groin with the come leaking out of his sweet little hole.

How could he resist such a blatant invitation?

It's easy to slip inside Jongdae this time; so easy that the boy doesn't even wake as Minseok uses his body.  He really wants to claw Jongdae up, sink his fangs into his shoulder, neck, bicep, but the fledgling needs to  _gain_ blood at the moment, not lose it.  So he keeps all his weapons to himself and slowly rolls his hips against Jongdae's perky little ass, sliding his cock in and out for long minutes, listening to his Kitten breathe, a lingering reflex that will eventually fade as the fledgling matures.  

Minseok hasn't felt this content in a long time, and when his orgasm finally overtakes him the physical sensation is secondary to the pride and satisfaction in his chest as he fills his prize with another load of his come.

Jongdae is perfect, and Jongdae is  _his_.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Jongdae is  _thirsty_.  Painfully so, which is a shame, because it's really nice to be tangled up in Minseok like this, legs entwined, his Hyung's strong arm clasped tight around Jongdae's waist.  But he's so thirsty—hungry?—that his stomach is growling against his lover's forearm, evidently strong enough to wake Minseok up.

Minseok shifts against him, holding him more tightly.  "My Kitten needs to feed," he murmurs.

"Please, Hyung," Jongdae responds, mouth watering at the thought.  He tries to roll in Minseok's grip, instinct driving him to press his face against his Hyung's neck, but the arm around his torso pins him in place.

"Wait, Kitten.  Look over there—I brought you a little treat."

It's dark in the room, but Jongdae can still see better than he would have expected.  His eyes dart across the space he can see from his position, peering between the tied-back gauzy curtains dangling from the canopy bed.  His stomach rumbles again, and his inspection intensifies, straining to locate anything that might slake the burning in his throat among the chairs and side table and armoire neatly arranged against the far wall.

Parched and frustrated, he blinks, and suddenly he can see how warm everything is.  Or rather, how warm everything  _isn't_ , except for a hot little ball huddled in the corner.

He's pushing himself up before he realizes what he's doing, and Minseok is chuckling as he releases Jongdae's waist.  Jongdae tries to sit up, but his balance is off. Instead of jumping out of bed, he twists and slithers onto the floor.  Minseok’s chuckle becomes a full-blown laugh as Jongdae struggles to control his unruly body, trying to push himself up with too much force and merely flopping onto his other side.

Hungry and frustrated, Jongdae gives up on righting himself, instead making his way toward the entrancing ball of heat behind the wing-backed chair in a writhing sort of crawl.  When he finally manages to poke his face behind the furniture, the hot little thing squeaks before slumping senseless against the wall behind it.

Jongdae hovers over it on his elbows curiously, but he's too ravenous to examine it for long.  Its neck is pulsing with delicious heat, and Jongdae lunges, fangs-first, at the unmoving thing.  He moans as the hot fluid spills into his mouth, taking gulp after gulp after gulp.

"Good Kitten," Minseok praises from the bed, and Jongdae suddenly feels guilty.

He can't make himself pull his fangs out of the delicious little thing's neck, but he does manage to squirm back over to the side of the bed with the thing locked between his teeth.  He looks up at his Hyung with a concerned whimper.

"You, too," he tries to say, but his mouth is full of the warmth that he can't stop suckling out of the pulsing neck.  He whines, suddenly afraid he'll finish it all before Minseok gets to have any.

Still laughing, Minseok slides out of bed to crouch beside him.  "Aww, what's the matter, Kitten? Are you trying to share?"

Jongdae nods with another frustrated whine.  Why can't he just let go?

"Ah, my pet is so sweet, still thinking of Hyung when you're so hungry," Minseok coos, reaching across the thing between them to stroke Jongdae's hair.  "But Hyung is full right now, and this treat is just for you, Kitten. Go ahead and finish it off."

Jongdae closes his eyes, more than a little relieved.  He's still  _so thirsty_ , though his throat feels a lot better than it had when he woke up.  He sucks and swallows until the flow of liquid across his tongue slows and then stops, releasing another whine when he's only able to draw tiny, unsatisfying mouthfuls from the thing.

Growling, he shakes his head, trying to get more to come out, but again Minseok's fingers run soothingly through his hair.

"It's empty, Kitten," Minseok says.  "Let it go, and come drink from me if you're still not full."

_Hyung!_   Yes, that's what Jongdae wants.  He spits out the thing in his mouth and tosses it over his shoulder one-handed, heedless of the crashing thud behind him.  He lunges for Minseok's throat, licking and nuzzling and whimpering until he noses out the best place to sink his teeth. But he is quite full—maybe even  _too_  full—so he doesn't suck very hard, just enough to keep the taste of his lover on his tongue.

Minseok grabs hold of Jongdae’s waist and thigh, lifting him like he weighs nothing just like he always has.  He settles the two of them back into bed, and Jongdae wriggles, still attached to his Hyung’s neck, until his entire body is tucked up firmly against him.  Cooing softly at him, Minseok wraps his arms around him and tangles their legs once again, holding him tight and secure and trailing fingers through Jongdae’s hair.  

When their groins make contact, Jongdae realizes they're both hard, so he rolls his hips against his Hyung, chasing a little friction, trying to please his lover.

"Fuck, you're  _adorable_ , Dae," Minseok moans.  "So fucking sweet, always trying to be good for Hyung."  Those lulling fingers are back in Jongdae's hair. "Sleep now, my pet.  There will be more when you wake."

Jongdae wakes and sleeps, slurps and sucks, dreams and dozes.  Everything is so surreal and he has no sense of the passage of time.  But it doesn't matter, because whenever he wakes his Hyung is right there, ready with a meal for him, helping him soothe the burning thirst in his throat and the resulting lust in his groin, sometimes at the same time.

Minseok has always been passionate during sex yet rather aloof otherwise, but now he lets Jongdae cling, suck, claim, stroking his hair and calling him Kitten in just the way that always makes him feel particularly cherished.  If this is a dream, Jongdae's pretty content to never wake up.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Jongdae wakes up suddenly, momentarily confused, unsure where he is.  He's been having such strange dreams, but Minseok is here, Hyung's scent is everywhere and his arms are wrapped tight around him.  They're both naked and they're not beneath the covers, but Jongdae isn't cold. He is, however, incredibly sticky and crusted over in places, so evidently they had a  _lot_  of fun before falling asleep.

"Fuck, I need a shower," he murmurs, drawing an amused rumble from his lover.

"That can be arranged," Minseok laughs.

"Is this your place?" Jongdae asks.  He's never been to Minseok's, his lover always preferring to either take Jongdae out or spend time at his tiny campus apartment.  But the room they're in isn't a hotel, though it's really fucking fancy, with frufru gauzy curtains dangling from the canopy bed, old-fashioned furniture, and a huge painting of a white tiger on the wall across from him.

"Yes, Kitten," Minseok says, watching him with a gentle smile.

"It's really nice—did you not want to bring me here because you didn't want me to know you're fucking rich?"

Minseok's smile broadens.  "Do you think differently about me now that you know?"

Jongdae shakes his head.  Minseok's appeal comes from his charming, old-fashioned manners, his attentive nature, the way his gorgeous face can flash from polite to wicked with a twitch of one angled brow, his lazy-jock fashion sense hiding an industrious-jock body.  The way he watches Jongdae with those feline eyes always makes him feel like something shiny in front of a magpie, glittery and intriguing, and not at all like the dull, struggling foreign-exchange student he actually is. And the fact that Minseok speaks Korean—overly-formal Korean, with slang entirely absent from his vocabulary, but still—only adds to the long list of reasons why Jongdae is head-over-heels.

"I'm going to stop trying to pay for half our dates, now, though," Jongdae grins.  "How could you take advantage of a starving student when you live like this?"

"I only let you pay on my birthday," Minseok defends with a grin that melts into a look of curious concern.  "Speaking of starving, are you hungry now?"

"Yes," Jongdae admits.  "But shower first. I feel super gross, and I had the weirdest dreams.  Standing under warm water will wake me the rest of the way up."

He makes to get out of bed, but Minseok doesn't release his grip.  Instead, he looks almost bashful in the dimness.

"What did you dream about, Kitten?" he asks, drawing his lip between his teeth.

"Oh man, it was so fucking  _weird_ ," Jongdae laughs.  "I dreamed I killed someone—but not like, with a weapon, but with my  _teeth!_   And you watched me, and we both got hard.  I dreamed that a lot, actually, but the victim was different each time.  And sometimes we were fucking, and I bit you, too, but you didn't die—or did you bite me?  It's all sort of hazy."

"Was it a bad dream, then, Kitten?" Minseok asks quietly.

Jongdae examines his lover.  It's rare indeed for Minseok to act in any way that could be interpreted as  _shy_.  Sure, he's never been interested in hanging out with Jongdae's school friends, preferring to spend time with him one-on-one, but his Hyung has always been full of confidence, a sexy swagger.

"Not really," Jongdae says slowly, unsure of why his lover is so concerned.  "I mean, the fucking part was hot as usual. And I wasn't even horrified or anything when I killed those people—I just remember being content, and being pleased that you were pleased, and wanting to please you more."  Now Jongdae plays the bashful role. "Shit, that sounds so fucking whipped," he laughs self-consciously.

"It'll fade as you mature," Minseok says reassuringly.  "But I hope not completely—I like that you're always eager to be good for your Hyung."

Jongdae snorts, dropping his gaze from Minseok's smirk to his chest.  Minseok really needs a shower, too, because he's covered in dark crusty smears of metallic-scented residue.

_Wait, is that... blood?_

Jongdae's mouth falls open, and his eyes flick back to Minseok's face.  "Fuck, I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Minseok shakes his head, rubbing little circles on Jongdae's back.

"Hyung..." More dreams—no,  _memories_ —flit through his mind, out of order and incomplete like an unedited video.  But he still gets enough that he has to ask an impossible question that somehow seems mundane.  "Hyung, are we, like, vampires or something? You bit me, and now...?"

"Yes, Kitten," Minseok says, no trace of teasing on his beautiful face.  "Do you hate your Hyung?"

Jongdae shakes his head.  "I could never. I'm just... really surprised at how unconcerned I am about the fact that I killed people."

Minseok grins.  "I'm not. Undeath amplifies it, of course, but there was always a shadow in you, Kitten.  It was buried beneath that sunny smile and masked by your polite and helpful nature, but deep down, you're only  _truly_  concerned about yourself and those that belong to you.  You tend to be indifferent to everyone else unless given a reason to care."

Jongdae thinks about this, ignoring his growing thirst and his blood-crusted skin.  "You said I'm yours though," he remembers. "Forever. So you belong to me forever, too."  He smiles at his Hyung, unable to fret about the future as long as Minseok will be in it. "I should probably eat again before we shower.  Is it always so messy?"

Minseok laughs, sounding more relieved than amused.  "My perfect little pet—I knew I chose well this time."

He leans forward to kiss Jongdae, who responds eagerly, exploring Minseok's mouth with a curious tongue, prodding at his teeth until his lover huffs in amusement and lets his fangs descend.  Jongdae pulls back to look at them, and Minseok rolls his eyes but grins obligingly for Jongdae's inspection.

"Whoa—are mine that big, too?  No fucking wonder it makes a huge mess."

"There's no need for fang-measuring," Minseok laughs.  "We're all pretty much the same in that regard. And I will teach you how to feed neatly—it's my own usual preference, because feeding a little bit at a time from several vessels means we can maintain a relatively stable herd and don't have to harvest new ones so often.  But you're still a fledgling, so you won't be able to help making a mess at first, and that's fine because I harvested plenty of meals for you before I turned you."

Minseok winks at him.  "Besides, making a mess can be fun, especially if we do it together."

That wink adds yet another item to Jongdae's list of things to sate.  "Hyuuung," he whines. "Why are you like this? Now I can't decide whether I want to fuck or feed."

Minseok only smirks.  "Why not both?"

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Jongdae has always been cute—that’s why Minseok had picked him up at the karaoke bar in the first place.  He likes vocal prey, a vessel that will moan and scream as he fucks it, with a pretty face that will tense with ecstasy before falling slack in bliss; one that will scream again when he drains it.

He usually looked for vessels that sang alone, those maudlin over a breakup or depressed about grades or lack of employment.  He could visit the same hunting grounds more frequently if he harvested one likely to end its own life, and dumping it from its own balcony or the roof of its building made everything more plausible.  Vampires don’t show up on cameras, after all, so as far as CCTV went, the vessels were alone before plummeting to their demise.

Nevermind that they were actually already dead.

But Jongdae had sung like an angel and smirked like a devil, that little spark of mischief catching Minseok’s attention.  And then when he’d discovered the feline lips spoke Mandarin with an accent, that Minseok’s own native tongue was much more at home in that grinning mouth, the vampire had been torn.

On the one hand, foreigners made good prey, since their disappearance usually went unnoticed for longer.  And Jongdae had admitted he’d been at the karaoke bar to make friends since university had just started up again after the Lunar New Year break, implying the exchange student didn't know enough other vessels in the area to be missed.

But on the other hand, it had been so long since Minseok had heard the solid sounds of his homeland instead of the flowing tones that usually surrounded him.  And Jongdae really had been cute, with that feline smile and those intense onyx eyes.

Then the boy had been fun in bed, had made Minseok work for the moaning submission he enjoyed, had playfully attempted to turn the tables whenever the opportunity arose.  Minseok had orgasmed while the boy laughed, the contractions of stomach and ass milking his pleasure out of him.

Jongdae had just been too cute, too fun, too  _special_  to consume, like a calf with unusual markings that gets set aside for breeding rather than slaughter, or a bottle-fed lamb that shows too much playful personality to end up on the table without a strange sense of loss.

So Minseok hadn't drained Jongdae.  He’d made the boy his little pet instead.  His playful little Kitten.

He’d insisted on calling his pet by his Korean name or his feline pet name instead of his Mandarin nickname, had spoiled him with fancy dates and fantastic sex.  He’d played with his pet for almost a year, but when Jongdae’s birthday had brought him within two years of Minseok’s age at turning, he started to feel uncomfortable with the passage of time.  

He hadn't wanted his Kitten to “catch up” even though Minseok has been around for centuries.  He’d wanted to remain Jongdae’s Hyung properly. And the end of the school year was coming up fast, meaning his pet’s allotted time in China was rapidly expiring.

Plus Minseok had been having a harder and harder time holding back from using his pet as roughly as he usually enjoyed.

Since his childer had each recently sired a childe of their own, they were already set up to meet fledgling needs.  And it’s always nice for a fledgling to have peers he can more easily relate to, instead of the stodgy oldbloods.

So Minseok had taken what he wanted.  And now his pet, his favorite fledgling, is even more adorable.

It’s so cute how Jongdae can’t control his newly-enhanced speed and strength, how he clings to his sire for stability, desperate to keep from leaping when he tries to merely step, darting randomly into walls and furniture between the bed and the shower.  How he’s afraid to open doors himself after he’d crushed the knob to Minseok’s en suite, even though his sire had been more amused than annoyed.

And the fangs playing peek-a-boo from beneath Jongdae’s upper lip are too precious for words.

Jongdae is nearing the end of the nursing stage, where the only things the foggy neonate can really do are suck nourishment and sleep.  His periods of wakefulness are increasing, and as is typical, his mind is returning to his control faster than his augmented body. He’s restless, whiny, still easily distracted by feeding or fucking but no longer instantly drowsy after either.  In a few more days, Jongdae’s body will have caught up enough that he’ll be able to take his first steps toward independence, but in the meantime, he’s driving his sire a little batty.

“Come on, then, Kitten,” Minseok decides after attempting once again to fuck his childe into a more placid state.  “Let’s go to the sitting room. You can meet the others. Would you like that?”

Jongdae freezes, then clings to his sire in alarm.  “Others?” he asks. “What others?”

“My other childer,” Minseok says, sliding toward the edge of the bed.

Jongdae snarls, clinging to him, sinking fully-extended fangs into Minseok’s hand.  “But you’re  _my_  Hyung,” he whines against his sire’s skin.

“Yes, Kitten,” Minseok soothes his clingy fledgling.  “You’re my only precious pet. The others are much older.  More than a century. And they each have their own fledgling now.  We’re all family, but only you are my sweet little Kitten.”

Jongdae’s rage subsides enough for Minseok to extract his hand.  “Come,” he commands, and Jongdae flops toward him, still pouting a bit.  

Sighing, Minseok scoops him up, and Jongdae wraps himself around the front of his Hyung’s torso like a koala, arms and legs clinging tight enough to bruise a vessel but merely making the vampire huff in amusement.  He carries his clingy Kitten out of his bedroom, through the rest of his suite, and down the stairs to the common areas of the house he shares with his growing coven.

He expects to find Han flopped out on the leather sofa in the lounge, but instead it’s Yifan whose lanky body is monopolizing the piece of furniture as he reads a book.  His equally lanky childe is sprawled on his stomach on the plush Persian rug, scowling down at his own book.

“I wanna watch TV, Gege,” the fledgling says.

As the dark-eyed blond moves, Minseok can see that he’s wearing a thick, studded leather collar attached to a sturdy chain that seems to wrap around Yifan’s waist.  He’s also dressed in flashy, stylish clothing, as is Yifan, in stark (naked) contrast to Minseok’s and Jongdae’s nudity.

“No TV,” Yifan answers.  “Read your book.”

Noticing his sire’s entangled form, Yifan’s stern face breaks into a little smile.  “Hey, look who finally decided to join us, after insisting I make an effort to socialize.”  Then he snorts. “You guys look ridiculous. Isn't he taller than you?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, settling into his favorite easy chair and putting his feet on the ottoman, Jongdae still clinging tightly to his bare chest.  “The whole world is taller than me anymore, it seems. But someone isn't happy being cooped up in bed, even though he still can’t walk without breaking shit.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae whines into his neck, carefully shifting so his legs are across Minseok’s lap rather than astride his hips.  “My Mandarin is good enough that you can’t talk about me like I’m not here.”

Minseok rolls his eyes at a sympathetic Yifan over Jongdae’s head as he wraps his arms around the insecure fledgling.   _This is normal,_  he reminds himself.   _He’ll be bold and sassy again when he’s mature._

“I didn't mean to make you feel like we were talking behind your back, Kitten,” he murmurs, running his fingers through the boy’s hair in the way that always soothes him.  Jongdae fusses a bit, but soon snuggles against his sire, sinking his fangs into Minseok’s throat without actually feeding. When his newest childe is content, Minseok lifts his gaze back to his eldest.  

“Where’s Han?”

“In the feeding room with XingXing.  Fingers crossed!”

Minseok holds up his crossed fingers, but Yifan’s childe huffs.

“It’s so mean that you make her do that,” he grumbles.  “She doesn't  _want_  to kill people.”

“Not  _people_ ,” Yifan corrects.  “Vessels. And if she doesn't consume fresh blood from living vessels, she’ll eventually die.  The life force we need to survive doesn't last long in the blood once it’s out of a living body, and other animals don’t have enough life force in their blood to sustain us.”

“Oh,” the chained fledgling mumbles.  “I didn't know that. I don’t want her to die.”

“Neither do we,” Yifan says.  “And you  _would_  know these things if you’d read your book like a good boy.”

The lanky childe’s face softens into a flirty little smirk.  “Oh, I can be a  _very_ good boy, Gege,” he purrs, and Minseok notices his smile curls up on the ends much like his Kitten’s.

_Mine’s cuter,_  he immediately thinks, tightening his arms around the nude fledgling in his lap.  He’s a bit trying at the moment, but all fledglings are difficult in stages. It’s part of the maturation process, and Jongdae is hitting all his milestones slightly sooner than is typical, much to Minseok’s paternal pride.

Evidently Han is full of paternal pride as well, since he waltzes into the room with his own childe in his arms princess style, singing like he just won the World Cup.

“Every day, time spent gains experience in the game!  Carry out the concept of a hero, take a risk, a little split, hope for understanding.  All dreams will come true!” Han sings. “Guess who only needed her meal bound and gagged instead of unconscious?”

He twirls the fledgling in his arms around with a flourish as Minseok and Yifan cheer, earning an adorable giggle from the dimpled girl.  But when he leans in to kiss her, she turns her head and squirms to be let down. Han bites back a pout and Minseok has to suppress a self-satisfied smile.  Things could still change, of course, but so far Jongdae has been a very enthusiastic bedpartner.

“Ge, who’s that?” the girl asks, pointing at Jongdae.  “And why are they naked?”

Han seems to realize his sire is nude only once his childe points it out.  “Oh. That’s my sire, Minseok-ge—you met him before, but you probably don’t remember—and his newest childe, um, Jong-something, I think?”  Han looks a little sheepish.

“Jongdae,” Minseok supplies with a smile.  He hadn't officially introduced Jongdae before, so he’s impressed that Han remembered hearing even part of the name in passing (or through the walls).

“Ah yes, Jongdae.  And they’re nude because Jongdae’s been turned for only, what?  A week now? And babies are messy.”

“‘M not a baby,” Jongdae mumbles, but he’s got his teeth in his sire’s neck so the protest is both barely intelligible and amusingly disbelievable.

Minseok attempts to look down at his adorable fledgling, unable to see the face pressed against his throat.  “But you are my Kitten,” he coos. “Will you introduce yourself to our family?”

Jongdae whines a little, but Minseok adds a touch of command to his coaxing and the boy manages to retract his fangs.

“I’m Jongdae, please take care of me,” he mumbles sullenly, then hides his face again, though he doesn't return to suckling.  Instead, he shifts around until his groin is obscured by thighs and hands.

How cute.  His Kitten’s shy in front of others.  Or is it just because Xingie’s a girl?  He hadn't seemed to care when it was just Yifan and his boy.

But Minseok doesn't want his Kitten to be uncomfortable while he’s meeting his coven, so Minseok grabs the antique afghan from the back of the chair and drapes it over both of them.  They don’t really need blankets to stay warm—their body temperature is irrelevant after turning, provided it remains between frozen and dehydrated. But Minseok had hated the cold once upon a time, and he still feels cozier with a blanket draped over him this time of year.

Body hidden from spectators, Jongdae settles, peeking out at the other four from beneath Minseok’s chin.  He’s got his long spine hunched to fit against his sire’s shorter torso, but it’s not nearly as awkward or uncomfortable as it had been when newly-turned Yifan had attempted to do the same thing.

The blanket has evidently rendered Jongdae safe for Xingie’s inspection, because the girl comes careening over, still a little fledgling-clumsy but pretty as a picture in a lavender sundress with matching ribbons braided into her long black hair.

“Hi Jongdae,” she says with a cute little bow.  “I’m XingXing. Your accent is really cute—are you Korean?”  

Jongdae had tensed a bit in Minseok’s arms when the girl approached, but the wary fledgling is completely disarmed by Xingie’s sincere smile.  He nods in response to her question, offering a small smile of his own.

“I've been here a year though,” he says.  “As long as you don’t talk too fast, I can usually understand.”

“Your tones are really good,” the girl praises.  “If I get excited and forget to go slow, just remind me, okay?”

More smiles are exchanged, and Jongdae straightens up, leaning forward so enthusiastically to chat with XingXing that he almost tumbles off the chair but for Minseok’s arm around him.

“Do you want to play Jenga with me?” XingXing asks.  “HanHan says it’s good to practice our coordination.”

“I want to play!”  The chain connecting Yifan to his childe clinks as said childe straightens up to throw a pleading look at his sire.

Yifan huffs.  “You can play, but I’m quizzing you later, TaoTao,” he warns, unclipping the chain from the studded leather collar.  “Set it up for them, and don’t be a dick—you’re the most mature so you've got an advantage already. Leave the easier moves for them.”

While Yifan lectures his childe, Minseok attempts to disentangle himself from his, much to Jongdae’s dismay.

“Just sit here with Xingie for a second, Kitten,” Minseok murmurs.  “I’m just going to grab you a pair of pants so you can play comfortably.”

Jongdae whines but lets his sire go, wrapping the blanket around himself self-consciously as XingXing averts her eyes from Minseok’s nudity.  Pressing his lips together to hide his smile, Minseok darts off to his suite, pulling on a pair of sweats and grabbing a pair for Jongdae, adding a t-shirt just in case the boy decides he needs his top half covered as well.

But when he returns, Tao has the Jenga game set up on the hardwood floor and Jongdae only has patience to allow his sire to help him slither into the pants before he’s scrambling on hands and knees to join the other fledglings.  Shaking his head fondly, Minseok drops back into the easy chair, immediately finding himself with his middle childe in his lap.

“I’m gonna be so pissed if Xingie falls for your precious baby boy and his adorable accent,” Han grumbles, throwing his arm around Minseok’s shoulders.

Minseok laughs and returns the embrace.  “That would be just our luck,” he agrees.  

But then everyone in the room winces in unison when Jongdae’s narrowed eyes fall on the pair, triggering the jealous fledgling to screech like a possessive pterodactyl.

“Hyung, you said!” Jongdae whines around fully-extended fangs, rage making him more coordinated than usual as he skitters toward his sire on all fours.  “You said I’m your only Kitten!”

Minseok has just enough time to exchange an eye-roll with Han before the other vamp wisely decides to vacate his sire’s lap to make room for the incoming fledgling.

Yifan snickers as Minseok catches his needy little neonate, scooping him up and tolerating the teeth piercing his neck and the limbs entwining his torso.

“You are my only Kitten, Dae,” Minseok soothes as he carries his burden back toward the other two fledglings frozen by Jongdae’s tantrum.  “I didn't mean to make you feel insecure. We were just hugging, like family.”

Tao is wearing a rather judgmental look, but Xingie’s dark eyes are locked on her sire, now perched in the easy chair by himself.  They snap back to Jongdae when Minseok squats beside the Jenga tower, trying to coax his childe back to the game.

“HanHan hugs his family, but he only likes kissing girls,” Xingie informs Jongdae matter-of-factly.  “That’s why I’m his princess.”

Jongdae retracts his fangs to eye Minseok suspiciously, who nods to confirm.  “You’re my only Kitten, DaeDae,” he promises again. “Practice your coordination with Xingie and TaoTao for a bit, then we’ll go to the feeding room together.”

His Kitten’s gaze goes from distrustful to smoldering, because feeding is rarely the only activity that occurs in the easily-hosed down room.  He releases his death grip on his sire, turning his back on Minseok in favor of focusing on the stacked blocks Tao has set up.

“Don’t leave, though, Hyung,” he commands without even looking over his shoulder.  “And no more hugging.”

Minseok stands up, turning his back on his Kitten to close his eyes and remind himself once again that his fledgling’s clinginess and insecurity are normal and temporary.

Yifan’s chuckle is now more like a guffaw, and Minseok opens his eyes to glare at his disrespectful eldest childe.  But his irritation is stolen by the sight of his middle childe gazing at “his princess” with the gooiest heart-eyes ever worn by a besotted schoolboy.

Minseok’s scowl curves into a fond smile.  At least if he’s totally whipped for a mercurial creature, he’s in good company.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Minseok sighs through an indulgent smile as Jongdae sinks his fangs into his shoulder yet  _again_.  His little Kitten is so fucking  _bitey_ , much more than either of his first two childer had ever been, but Minseok can't bring himself to mind.  At least they're both nude, as has become the recent dress code for feeding when the messy fledglings are involved, so he's not ruining another one of Minseok's shirts.  In fact, Minseok is resigned to constant shirtlessness until his Kitten outgrows this particular phase.

After the nursing stage, all fledglings go through what is glibly referred to as the "teething" stage, where they’re just mobile and coordinated enough to rip and shred their way through meals rather than docilely suckling at restrained prey.  Their constant thirst combined with their continuing adjustment to their stronger, faster bodies and sharper teeth and nails pretty much guarantees the feeding room will be repeatedly spattered wall to wall, floor to ceiling until they learn to better control themselves.

But Minseok doesn't mind the mess because Jongdae has  _so much fun_  pouncing on the vessels from all the way across the ten-meter-square tiled room, laughing when they squeak and cower.  Then he lets them go, waiting for them to scurry as far away as they can get before Jongdae tests his enhanced muscles out yet again, moving across the room in a blur to corner the vessel and make it squeal again.

Yifan had been brutal but goal-oriented during his teething stage, ripping out throats with his jaws in order to more rapidly swallow the gouts of blood he craved.  And Han had been much messier, dismembering and disemboweling and flat-out destroying his prey, then whining that he was still thirsty when he was done since more blood ended up on the walls than in his mouth.  But gleefully-curious Jongdae seems like he's set on earning Minseok's pet name for him with more than just his feline smile, toying with his prey in a very cat-like way before his thirst overcomes him and he finally pins them down and sinks his teeth into their necks.

He doesn't actually make very much of a mess while he  _drains_ the vessels, but the walls and floor of the feeding room still end up smeared with the trails and tracks his bleeding prey leave behind them when they attempt to flee their inevitable fate.  And Jongdae is a very active teether, being completely fascinated with his fangs and claws, even if he enjoys testing them out on Minseok more than his meals.

He loves scratching Minseok up while they fuck, laughing as the wounds close immediately behind his claws.  He carves his name into Minseok's body, digs his nails beneath his sire's skin, drags his claws through his Hyung's flesh so slowly he has to tug them free when the wounds heal around them.  But that's nothing compared to all the biting.

He's like a woodpecker, constantly punching holes in a tree except that the tree is Minseok and the woodpecker has a pair of fangs instead of a single beak.  Whether they're fucking, feeding, or lying down to rest, it's bite, bite, bite whenever his mouth isn't otherwise occupied. Even when Minseok takes him to the sitting room to socialize with the others, Jongdae is hanging by the fangs from his arm or shoulder or wrist, and if he's left alone Minseok will return to find him chewing on himself.

Still, Minseok is beyond thrilled to be done with the much more annoying nursing stage.  Jongdae is still needy, still wants Minseok close, still guards him jealously from the others, but at least now he’s  _aware_  that he’s behaving irrationally and is sheepishly apologetic.

“‘M sorry, Hyung,” Jongdae mumbles around Minseok’s shoulder for probably the thousandth time.  “I wish I could just keep my fangs where they belong.”

“It’s alright, Kitten,” Minseok soothes, also for the thousandth time as he ruffles his fledgling’s hair.  “You can’t help it, and you’ll grow out of it soon enough.”

“I can’t wait,” Jongdae murmurs, but a tiny part of Minseok disagrees.  It’s at the end of the teething stage when fledglings really start to mature, and it’s then that they tend to pull away from their sires and become more independent.  

It’s when his last two childer became so independent that they no longer needed their sire for more than mentorship and filial companionship anymore.  And he’d been disappointed when the nature of his relationship with Yifan and Han had changed, but he’s much more invested in his connection with Jongdae.  He’ll survive if his third childe grows away from him, of course, but he really wants to keep this bright, beautiful boy.

At least his other childer are bonding well with their own fledglings.  Han, absolutely smitten with “his princess,” has started keeping a second herd of vegan vessels, which he and Xingie refer to as “cabbages.”  A proper diet has made a proper predator out of her and she’s even happy to join Han in his messier feeding habits as long as no cute, furry animals were harmed to bring her nutrition.  Her vessels are kept on a washout diet of plant-only nutrition for at least a month before she’ll feed from them, and she’s constantly telling the rest of them how much better her cabbages taste and how much healthier she feels.

And Zitao, thanks to his sire’s diligent socialization and education, has gone from a vamp-hater to a proud and vocal vamp supremacist.  Yifan is now having to explain why they can’t just go out and turn the entire vessel population in order to “save the pandas from vessel-caused habitat destruction and climate change” or “prevent world hunger and poverty.”  He had to lock Tao up for two days after the boy had used Yifan’s black card to book tickets to a wildlife reserve in Kenya, planning to skulk about and dispatch poachers and big-game hunters, drain their blood, and feed their bodies to the lions they were trying to kill.

But at least both his childer are enjoying (loud, enthusiastic, unmuted by their antique walls) sexual relationships with their fledglings.  And for now, so is Minseok, especially when they feed. His little Kitten just gets  _so excited_.

So Minseok rolls his eyes above a grin when Jongdae retracts his fangs from his shoulder long enough to wheedle his sire to join him in stalking his prey around the feeding room.  Today, he pretends to resist just to watch his childe whine adorably, but he eventually lets Jongdae tug him into proper flanking position. He helps his Kitten corner the vessel only to let it crawl away again repeatedly, until all the pouncing has finally broken both the vessel's legs and one of its arms and it's trying to drag itself away with the remaining working limb.

Like the ever-thoughtful childe he's turning out to be, Jongdae drags the whimpering thing over to where his sire is crouched, offering his Hyung his caught prey as usual.  Also as usual, Minseok takes only what he needs to replenish what Jongdae has scratched and bitten out of him that day before returning the weakly-struggling prey to his Kitten to finish off.

Jongdae pins the prey facedown on the floor, twisting the one good limb behind its back to keep it in place.  As has become his habit, Jongdae then uses his razor-sharp thumbnail to gouge a conveniently-placed hole in the vessel's side, plunging his engorged cock through the opening into the abdomen while he plunges his fangs into the neck.  He doesn't really want to fuck anyone but Minseok, but he does enjoy the squishy-hot sensation around his dick while he sucks.

Unable to resist the flexing of that cute little butt, Minseok curls around the feeding fledgling and fucks into him from behind, driving him forward into the vessel's body and making him moan.  Then he keeps his pelvis still and allows Jongdae to undulate, sliding his dick in and out of the vessel's body as he slides his ass up and down Minseok's cock. This only lasts for as long as it takes Jongdae to drain his prey completely, then he kicks the empty vessel away and rocks more firmly back against Minseok.

This is Minseok's cue to hold his Kitten down and fuck him hard, no longer worried about preserving the health of his partner's formerly-fragile body.  Now, Jongdae can easily take everything Minseok has to give, yelling continuously as his Hyung uses him brutally. Minseok changes the angle of his thrusts and the yelling jumps up in pitch as his thick cock batters his Kitten's prostate, delighting in pounding his lover's orgasm out of him to further defile the blood-smeared floor.

"You guys are so  _loud_ ," Han complains as he drags an already-gagged vessel into the room, one of Xingie’s hands already punched into the thing's guts.

"That's how you know it's really fucking good," Jongdae sighs against the tile where he lies spent and quivering in a puddle of blood and come.

Minseok grins, entirely aware of his sexual prowess but still pleased to be talked up by his lover.  "If you're satisfied for now, Kitten, we should clean up and have a shower."

"'M good," Jongdae mumbles to the tile, but instead of sitting up he just flips over to hook his fangs over Minseok's collarbone.  He doesn't even suck, just keeps his lips and twitching tongue pressed against Minseok's skin.

Shaking his head at his needy little Kitten, Minseok strokes Jongdae's hair and lets him enjoy the rest of his afterglow as Han and XingXing start in on their meal nearby.  When Minseok is finally able to detach his personal remora, he leaves the pouting boy on the floor as he tosses the empty vessel down the incineration chute.

With a laugh at her broody friend, Xingie tosses the vessel’s spleen so it bounces past Jongdae’s line of sight.  As if drawn by a magnet, the younger fledgling pounces on the blood-filled organ, sinking his fangs into it with a playful little growl.

Amused, Han plucks out a kidney from the weakly-protesting vessel, tossing it directly at Jongdae’s head.  Jongdae spits the spleen out just in time to catch the kidney neatly between his teeth.

Minseok applauds his Kitten’s growing agility and coordination even as he braces himself for the possible end to their close companionship.  But as soon as he draws Jongdae’s attention to himself, his Kitten drops the kidney to the floor with a splat and launches himself at his sire.

He lands lightly on the balls of his feet, neither overshooting nor falling short.  His balance is almost perfect; only a slight wobble that he corrects without having to flail an arm to maintain his position.  He’s freshly sated, covered in blood and wearing smears of his own come on his belly along with a smile on those sweetly upturned lips, and his fangs are almost completely retracted as he presses those lips against Minseok’s own.

Minseok smiles into their heated kiss.  All signs point to teething being almost over, but it’s starting to look like their close relationship has only just begun.

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/

Minseok can't help but grin at his adorable fledgling bouncing in the cab beside him, so excited for his first hunt.  He's squeezing Minseok's fingers between his own, and he's even got a knuckle from his other hand in his mouth, something he hasn't done in weeks.  They're on their way to an industrial-warehouse-turned-rave-club that Yifan had scouted a while back, deeming it to be the perfect place for their maturing brood to practice hunting vessels in their natural habitat.  The best thing about it is that it's right on the river, meaning that empty vessels can be easily disposed of, and natural predation by aquatic creatures will legitimize any horrific wounds the bodies may wash ashore with.

Yifan had taken Tao hunting a month ago, and the lanky vampire had come home bright-eyed and invigorated, having been able to rub his superiority in a stupid, unworthy vessel’s face before making short work of the thing.  He and Yifan hadn't even made it into the club before a vessel, leaning alone against the building having a smoke, had tossed a cigarette butt onto the ground.

After being subjected to a lecture about respecting the planet along with the frail, cancer-prone body it was born with, the vessel had foolishly lashed out with a meaty fist at the self-righteous fledgling.  But to Tao’s disappointment, the male had no idea how to defend itself, and one front kick to the chin from the leggy vampire had been enough to snap its neck. Still, Tao had managed to feed before the blood had cooled, and had babbled about his adventure for days, wheedling at Yifan to take him out again soon.

But it was XingXing's turn next, and she elected to pull what Han had affectionately dubbed “the grass-fed lamb routine.”  Tao had helped her to choose a form-fitting outfit featuring a crop-top with “Eat Pussy, Not Animals” written across her curves in neon glitter, and according to Han, it had been like baiting a varmint trap as soon as he’d set her loose in the club.  She’d had her pick of bearded, man-bun-bedecked vessels to choose from, and had allowed one of them to follow her outside to “get some air.”

They’d gone for a walk by the river, Han trailing watchfully behind, and when the vegan vessel had gotten a little handsy, XingXing had gotten a little toothy.  It had been quite drunk, and that's how they'd learned their little Xingie is both a lightweight and the sort of drunk that compulsively strips. Han had barely managed to keep her clothes on long enough to get her home, and then had evidently followed the instructions on his childe’s discarded t-shirt, quite well if the screams through the walls had been any indication.

Jongdae had languished in whining impatience, easily passing the required demonstration that he can quickly and quietly drain a vessel without getting too much blood on his clothing to be able to hail a cab afterward despite his usually-playful feeding habits.  Now it's finally Jongdae's turn, and while Minseok is sitting calmly beside his childe with a fond smile pointed at his Kitten, the elder vampire is just as excited as the fledgling.

Since Jongdae has been forbidden from doing things "the fun way" in public, he's instead opted for the easy way.  Taking a page from XingXing's book, he's allowed her and Tao to twink him up into a lethal example of perv bait. Minseok likes confident, aggressive Dae, has really enjoyed the return of his pretty little Kitten’s big bold personality, and loves turning his fierce little fledgling into a purring little pet.  But evidently he also has a thing for innocently-seductive Dae, all mussed hair, smudged eyeliner and shiny lips.

He’s killing Minseok in ripped black skinny jeans and a figure-hugging white A-shirt that emphasizes his tiny waist, while the cropped leather jacket he's wearing open over it camouflages his toned arms.  Add some gold studs to his ears, drape several long, flat-linked gold chains around his neck to draw the eye back and forth from edible throat to slender waist, and Minseok, clad in coated denim nut-huggers and a black mesh sleeveless shirt, has to close his smoke-lined eyes and hiss at the discomfort in his pants as he's dragged out of the cab behind his enthusiastic Kitten.

Minseok isn't sure how he manages to make himself release Jongdae's hand and let him go alone onto the dance floor to perform his much-practiced puppy-eyed vulnerable twink routine.  It's even harder to stand there at the bar ignoring the drinks vessels keep buying him, watching his Kitten dance with stupid bleating sheep that are entirely unworthy of Jongdae's attention.

Jongdae wants to do this alone, excited to prove himself, and Minseok won't do anything that might wound his Kitten's pride.  But when a tall, especially-stupid-looking vessel actually puts oversized mitts on  _his_  Kitten, Minseok breaks the tumbler in his hand, spilling whiskey and ice cubes and glass shards all over the bar.

He excuses himself and tosses down way more than enough cash to cover the drink and the damage and the bartender's trouble, plucking a chunk of the tumbler from the palm of his hand and flinging it onto the pile already on the bar.  He waves off the staff's offers of medical attention, licking the blood off his already-closed wound as he boils through the crowd toward the dance floor, compelled by jealousy to get closer but restrained by respect from interfering, lurking like an irate tiger on the edge of the sea of writhing bodies.

Minseok has to press his lips shut over his protruded fangs when Jongdae flicks those long dark lashes up off his sculpted cheekbones, using them as a coy little screen through which to gaze seductively up at the drooling vessel as he deploys a bashful little smile.  The vessel  _still_  has its dirty paws on what belongs to Minseok, and it leads Jongdae out of the club with one hand on his arm and the other cupping the fledgling's perky asscheek.

Minseok has never been more proud and gratified in his entire existence as he is when he stalks around the corner into the alley behind the club to find his beautiful childe bent over the kneeling vessel, having twisted an arm behind its back and wrenching its head around by the hair so he can sink his fangs into the bulging vein in its neck.

Humming in approval, Minseok saunters up behind his Kitten to rest his hips against Jongdae's ass and slip a hand under the cropped jacket, caressing ribs and waist through the ridged cotton.  Jongdae moans around the flesh between his teeth at his Hyung's touch, pressing his ass back against Minseok's arousal as the vessel whimpers weakly beneath him.

As always, the loyal childe offers his prey to his sire, but Minseok declines with a shake of his head and a kiss to Jongdae’s nape.  “This is your first real Hunt, Kitten. You’re not a fledgling anymore—enjoy your inaugural kill.”

The vessel dies with a shudder as Minseok slides his wandering hand across his Kitten's toned abs on the way to cupping the bulge in the front of Jongdae's jeans, and Jongdae releases the empty thing to hit the ground with a dull thump.

Bloody lips crash against Minseok's own as Jongdae spins in his arms to feed his sire the taste of the vessel's life with a probing, eager tongue.  Minseok hums with paternal pride, sucking his Kitten's mouth clean and grinding their hips together, but he needs much more friction, much more of  _Dae_.  So he lets go of Jongdae's ass to fumble at his fly instead, fingers navigating through button and zipper and elastic above soft cotton until he gets his hand wrapped around his Kitten's hard length, satin over steel.

Jongdae has his hand in Minseok's pants as well and he tugs his Hyung by the dick until they've got the empty vessel between their feet.  Sucking and licking and biting at each other's mouths and rubbing and squeezing and tugging at each other's cocks, it doesn't take long for Jongdae to climax, breaking their kiss to look down and direct his release all over the blank stare of the empty vessel's face.

Watching his Kitten defile the vessel's corpse while moaning Minseok's name is enough to tug the orgasm from the base of his spine as well, and he grunts a verbal caress as he adds ropes of his own come to Jongdae's mess.

"Fuck, Dae, you're a twisted fucking beast," he grins as Jongdae buries his face and his fangs into Minseok's neck.  "Fuck, I'm so fucking proud of you, my filthy little Kitten."

"Hyung," Jongdae sighs against his skin, only understandable to someone who spent over a month with a fledgling hanging off of him by the fangs.

Minseok recovers first, righting his own clothing before tucking Jongdae back into his pants and zipping him up.  Jongdae withdraws his fangs from Minseok's flesh only to plunge his tongue back into Minseok's mouth, and Minseok indulges him in several languid, grinning kisses over the corpse between their feet.

"Time to clean up, Kitten," Minseok eventually murmurs against Jongdae's lips.  "We can fuck more when we get home."

Jongdae whines, of course, but he joins Minseok in hauling the corpse away, wrapping an arm over each of their shoulders and swaying together so as to mimic two friends helping a third home from the bar after a few too many.  Of course, the home they help the empty vessel to is the bottom of the river, but not before relieving it of the cash in its wallet, more to make it look like a mugging than because they actually need the money.

But they do give most of it to the cabbie that takes them back to their end of town, leaving a generous tip for tolerating the make-out session in the backseat without complaint.  The making out continues as they make their way home and into the house, and Jongdae does his best to leave a trail of suddenly-too-restricting clubwear all across the house as Minseok drags his Kitten to their suite.

They don't make it to the bedroom, Minseok letting Jongdae fold him over the back of the sofa in the parlor after a token struggle for dominance.  Minseok is still stronger than his newest childe, but he's not going to steal Jongdae's thunder tonight, not after his brilliantly-executed and very satisfying first official hunt.  He even indulges the newly-fledged vampire when he presses Minseok's face to his gorgeous throat during round two (in the actual bedroom this time), sinking his fangs into his Kitten's neck and sucking a little while Jongdae fucks him into the mattress.

But for the third round, it's Jongdae who's writhing below his Hyung. His Kitten is clawing the hell out of his arms and chest, spangling his torso with Minseok's dripping blood as he takes his Hyung's cock so beautifully just like he always does.  Minseok loves gazing down at his wrecked lover as he fucks into him, one leg tossed over his shoulder so he can thrust deep and hard. He digs his own claws into Jongdae's ribs, pinning his wiggly little Kitten in place so he can slide the broad head of his cock across Jongdae's prostate with each stroke. Jongdae's yelps and wails get louder and louder until the boy screams and spurts all over himself. 

Minseok fucks Jongdae through his orgasm, but he holds back his own release until he pulls out and strokes himself off over his Kitten's blood-spattered, come-streaked stomach.  Then, because his filthy little Kitten loves it, he smears his fingers through their combined mess before feeding the accumulated slime to Jongdae, humming with satisfaction as Dae slurps their blood and come off his Hyung's fingers.

They make out again in the shower, but it's calming, claiming, their arousal sated for the time being.  And they kiss some more when they collapse atop the freshly-changed sheets, Minseok tugging the midnight satin up over both of them, not because they need the warmth, but just to wrap them tightly together.

“I’m so proud of you, Kitten,” Minseok says again, gazing fondly at his perfect childe.  “I’m so fucking glad I kept you.”

“Good,” Jongdae murmurs.  “‘Cause you’re fucking stuck with me forever, now, Hyung.”  He shifts to wind himself more constrictingly around his sire.

Minseok chuckles, allowing himself to be entangled.  He’d really gotten lucky the night he’d walked into that karaoke bar and returned Jongdae’s flirty smirk with a salacious wink.  Facing eternity has never looked so good.

He presses his lips to his Kitten’s smug and sated smile.  “Forever with you is all I want.”

#####  \/㇏⼈⼈⼈ノ\/


End file.
